Morn, Pan and Alna (The Wild Wild West)
Morn,'' Pan'' and'' Alna'' are three criminal henchwomen in the TV secret agent western series''' "The Wild Wild West".' '''Appear in -' The Wild Wild West (USA. CBS. 1965 - 1969) Episode '- Season 2. Episode 34. "Night of the flying pie plate" - first broadcast 21 October 1966. '''Played by -' Morn - Leslie Parrish (b 1935 ) Pan - Cindy Taylor Alna - Arlene Charles (b 1942) 'Appearance and character - ' Morn,'' Pan'' and Alna ''are 3 beautiful young women masquerading as aliens. The women are all blonde, have their skin artificially colored a shade of green, and wear sparkling, spangly "otherworldly" outfits, including futuristic shiny pants. It later emerges they are really a trio of vaudeville players hired as larcenous henchwomen to aid the male villains. ''Morn ''(real name, Maggie) is the main spokeswoman for the" aliens". Falling for the charms of agent ''Jim West (Robert Conrad), to an extent she tries to help him avoid danger - but she never actually changes to the side of virtue. Pan ''and Alna'' show no similar traits. 'Role in the story -' The three women "aliens" emerge from a supposed UFO which has been "forced to land" on the outskirts of a western town. They claim to be travelers from Venus, though are actually part of an audacious plot to steal the federal government gold being kept temporarily in the town, guarded by agents James West and Artemus Gordon (Ross Martin), as well as some soldiers. Morn decoys Jim at a picnic, while in town the other girls are busy knocking out '' Arte'' and the guards with their "outer space" gas guns and helping male villain Ben Victor (William Windom) take the government gold from the safe - carrying it away in a wagon along with a kidnapped Artemus Gordon. After also taking Jim prisoner, the villains plan to blow the 2 federal agents up in the phony UFO. '''Weapons - Gas guns to knock out their victims. Fate -''' In the climax of the episode after the male villains are vanquished, Arte gets himself into a wild comical scuffle with the criminal girls in the covered wagon. Morn climbs into the front to join Jim at the reigns and starts to get romantic with him; West matter of factly says to her that all the girls are all going to jail. Later in their special train Jim gets a telegraph message that Pan and Alna have been given 5 - 10 years in jail and Morn 1 year (presumably a lesser sentence because she had, to an extent, tried to help West out). Trivia *Leslie Parrish appeared as Greta Lundquist in the 1965 episode "The Night the Wizard Shook the Earth" for the TV series, "The Wild Wild West". *Leslie Parrish appeared as Dawn Robbins in the 1966 episide "The Penguin's a Jinx" for the TV series "Batman". *Leslie Parrish appeared as Glacia Glaze, in two 1967 episodes entilted, "Ice Spy" and "The Duo Defy" for the TV series "Batman".' *'Arlene Charles''', once the wife of the late boxing champion Jerry Quarry, in 2001 wed the late Mike Smith, former lead singer of the major English hit making 1960s pop group the Dave Clark 5. Gallery PAN MORN AND ALNA (Large).JPG|Morn Pan Alna (Cindy Taylor, Leslie Parrish, Arlene Charles) screenshot_53779.jpg screenshot_53781.jpg screenshot_53780.jpg screenshot_53782.jpg screenshot_53783.jpg screenshot_53784.jpg GALACTIC GUNGIRLS (Large).JPG|Alna and Pan, galactic gungirls (Arlene Charles and Cindy Taylor) screenshot_53785.jpg screenshot_53786.jpg GAS ASSAULT (Large).JPG|Gas attack - Alna (Arlene Charles) morn and jim (Large).JPG|Morn and Jim West (Leslie Parrish with Robert Conrad) Category:1960s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gas Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Robber Category:Comical Defeat Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Incapacitator